


stuck inside of the wrong frame

by theultimateburrito



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sisters, Trick or Treat: Treat, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: Halloween is a lot less fun this year. Jerrica Benton isn't quite sure why.





	stuck inside of the wrong frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



“Hello! Earth to Jerrica-- come in!” Kimber is suddenly beside her bed, waving a hand in front of Jerrica’s face.

The subject of her interrogation snaps out of her concentration to look up at Kimber. As she sets down the magazine she’d been so absorbed in, it dawns on Jerrica that she hasn’t looked at her sister in what feels like hours. Perhaps literally, judging by the shadows cast across the room that weren’t there a moment ago. The thought embarrasses her a little, and her voice transparently displays that feeling.

“Oh, I’m sorry Kimber... Were you talking to me?”

“Trying,” She replies quickly, but without malice. Granting herself permission, she takes a seat beside Jerrica. “What’s with you? You’re kind of a space case tonight.”

“Am I?” 

It’s a pointless question, one that only earns Kimber’s condescending gaze. There’s been a lot on her mind tonight, but it’s all so much and so formless that it’s little more than a slurry. Not a light and breezy topic of conversation, and not something Jerrica really wants to talk about even if she could find the words for it. She has to reach pretty far to avoid that potential conversation, but comes back with something relatively topical. 

“I guess I’m wondering what I should dress up as for the Halloween Gala,” Jerrica says evenly. Her attention returns briefly to the magazine in her hand, flipping pages but looking just past everything on them, eyes out of focus. “Nothing sounds right.”

Kimber doesn’t look like she entirely believes that’s what’s been on her mind, but it’s what _she_ wants to talk about, so she’ll bite. “I was hoping you’d know so I could figure out mine. Shana is gonna kill me if I throw an idea at her last minute again.”

“At least you’re consistent,” she chimes in with good humor. Kimber responds in kind, nudging Jerrica’s shoulder with her own. 

“Hey, it’s part of my charm. What would you do if I could decide on anything?”

“Probably be autographing all the albums we’d have out by now.”

Kimber heaves a sigh, letting gravity do its work as she flops back onto the duvet with a soft thump. “The creative process takes time, Jerrica. The albums we have are gold because of my time and dedication.”

“Platinum, actually,” Jerrica corrects warmly.

The compliment isn’t lost on Kimber. She takes time to revel in it, comfortable silence settling over them. It’s rare to have moments like these with the uproarious tone their lives have taken on. Surreal, when things used to be so simple; when these instances comprised their daily lives rather than functioning as a rare relief. Maybe they’ve taken it for granted.

Kimber turns to look at Jerrica and picks up a conversational thread that had been dropped minutes ago. 

“You could always just be Jem,” She says with a laugh, like it’s nothing at all.

It dawns on Jerrica with a sudden force why Halloween hasn’t felt fun this year. 

She could always be Jem. She _is_ always Jem.

Finding enjoyment in being in costume when your entire _life_ is spent in costume is a hard task. It’s a realization she wants as much as she didn’t expect it, which is to say not at all. It’s not something that’s left a bad taste in her mouth. Rather it’s left her feeling completely neutral, like taking a bite of your favorite food only to find it’s stale and unseasoned; just a husk of what you’re used to. The fact that something so small bothers her is jarring enough, but it takes her aback just how subliminal that feeling of unease has been. She wonders how long it’s been resting there, just waiting to be recognized. 

Dressing up has just given her something to meditate on, a point of entry into deeper waters. It’s not _really_ about costumes. It’s the questions that just keep bubbling to the surface, the ones she’s been trying to steer away from because the answers aren’t something she feels equipped to address.

Now that she’s become Jem, will she ever be anything without her? Was she anything to begin with?

Kimber must realize something herself, something she can’t quite get a pulse on yet, because she isn’t laughing anymore. 

“Hey,” Kimber shifts closer. “Are you alright? Was it something I said?”

Jerrica starts, but stops herself. She can’t say it’s nothing, the look in Kimber’s eyes tells her she won’t let it slide this time. The part of Jerrica that craves privacy says it will be a conversation she never has with her sister. The part of her that wants to be a good sibling, a good example, knows that it’s just one she’ll have to delay for another day. Bitterly, Jerrica muses that she pushes _all_ her secrets to be discussed another day. When will the time come when she can be honest, be better? She doesn’t dwell on the thought.

Tonight doesn’t have to be a night to stew on old problems. Maybe that’s her shot at growth.

“Well… I was just thinking I could be Doc and you could be Marty McFly, but if you have your heart set on Jem…”

Kimber is quiet, like that wasn’t the answer she was expecting and she needs the silence to hear what’s actually being said. When the words register to her, a grin slowly slips onto her face. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Excitement overtakes her and she’s on her feet, pulling Jerrica along with her. “Come on-- let’s see what we have!”

Together they flip through the hangers in Jerrica’s closet, laughing as they pour over each item with careful contemplation. It’s a flurry of satin and silk as they hold garments up to one another for their appraisal. A constant commentary runs between them as they poke fun at last season’s regrettable choices and the flattering drape of this dress or another. It all flows so organically that Jerrica can hardly believe they’d gone so long without it, and how easy it was to pick up again. Kimber’s enthusiasm is radiating off of her, and Jerrica can’t help but absorb it as well.

“Oh!” Kimber claps her hands together at the epiphany that suddenly strikes her. “I should go get Aja and Shana, they’ll love this!”

She doesn’t wait for Jerrica to voice her approval. In a moment, she’s gone in search of their sisters; in search of more people to add to this energy they’ve already cultivated. In the silence that lingers with her absence, Jerrica finds that her face hurts from smiling. Relief is settling in her heart. All at once everything she’d been worrying over, every scar she’d been picking at over the past hour, seems insignificant. Like it never mattered at all. It’s simple, but the sort of exuberance that Kimber held so naturally is all it takes to get her out of her own head. 

When the three of them return, they’ll be returning to have fun with Jerrica. Not Jem, but Jerrica. It’s something she feels certain of now. That, she thinks, is growth.

**Author's Note:**

> jem is a cartoon i really care about, and the jem/jerrica dynamic is something especially interesting to me. i hope you like this!
> 
> title is from salt by bad suns.


End file.
